


a wolf in geek’s clothing

by alphano, immortalwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphano/pseuds/alphano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalwolf/pseuds/immortalwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to college and finds himself in professor Hale's class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp fanfic, which shows us events from both Stiles' and Derek's perspective. Stiles' perspective is written in a black color and Derek's in brown.

It was Stiles’ first day of classes and he was already running late to his first class. Great, he could manage to get a scholarship for one of the best universities in the USA and possibly the world, a scholarship, that was offered to Lydia too, but she decided to take a year of classes in London to be with Jackson once again, but he couldn’t muster the brain strenght to find the way to his first class or set the alarm clock. He was also very irritated, because yes, he wanted to be here, to study mechanical engineering, but none of his friends were here. Lydia was across the freaking ocean, Alison was god knows where and Scott and Isaac were studying in the next town over. Sure that meant that they would see each other, but it wouldn’t be as frequent as before. The fact that Scott and Isaac shared a room in their dorm didn’t help with his agitation either. Why was that? Because his roommate was driving him crazy! Sure enough he snored, he was a total slob and even in spite of that he managed to find a girl to keep him company every night. OK, they shared a room for only three days now, but he had a girl in his room every night and Stiles first tried to stay out of the room when his roommate was busy, because he didn’t want to hear any sex noises when he wasn’t getting any, but then gave up. So he kicked his roommate and his girl out of their room and he was pretty sure that idiot was now plotting how to kill him in his sleep.

All those thoughts were running through his mind when he actually ran into someone. “Oh shit sorry!” was all he said before running forward, looking back for just the tiniest bit of the second and then he managed to trip over someone’s bike that was just lying across the lane. He went flying over the bike and alongside with him went his books and his coffee. The situation was embarrassing enough on it’s own, but to find out that his books hit a guy in the head and his coffee spilt all over that guy’s torso and he was now lying on top of that very guy topped it all.

 

Derek had absolutely no idea why he even kept teaching, why he even kept doing anything when the last thing he wanted was to be surrounded by screaming kids running around, smelling their arousal from miles away and he just wanted to punch them in the face - most of the time. Being back after his vacation with Cora, which was not exactly the greatest - it was however the best time he had in a long while - it just felt like waking up from a good dream, not that he had many of those. At least since Cora came back things looked brighter for a minute or two, until seeing her face every day just meant being reminded of his family and how things used to be, before he even realized it, seeing Cora became a synonym for pain - he hated that. 

As he walked past the lane towards the faculty, nodding his head here and there to acknowledge the presence of his co-workers, he contemplated turning around on his heels and running away, he didn’t know where or even how, those were just minor details that didn’t even matter as long as he could get away from everything. He thought about spending countless of nights under the bright blue sky, watching the stars and running around the woods just to get it all out, to let go. Derek didn’t watch where he was going, he didn’t care, his mind too preoccupied with the thought about being away from here, from Cora and from all these kids that he had an obligation towards, an obligation he was sick of. He was so deep into his own mind that he completely ignored the surroundings, ignored the sounds and smells around him and just when he focused enough to hear someone running straight towards him and wanted to move out of the way, he felt another body smash against his, hot coffee all over his shirt - a shirt that he just picked up from the cleaners the evening before, he reminded himself in his head - and all he wanted to do was push him off of himself and start ripping his throat out, tear limb from limb until the whole floor would be covered in blood. But then he looked up to face the idiot on top of him, a kid - he assumed was a freshman from the way he just ran without paying much attention and the lost look in his eyes - and the rage slowly diminished and was replaced with anger at himself, anger for not being careful enough, for getting so caught up in his own world that a complete stranger - a human stranger - was able to tackle him to the ground without even trying. 

“Fuck.”

“Well, now would be the time to get off of me, don’t you think?” he snarled at him, though he just kept lying on the floor, not bothering too much with pushing the kid off of himself. 

 

Stiles was used to all kinds of humiliation, but tackling into someone after bumping into someone and then going flying over a bicycle was a new low even for him. This was one time he was grateful that Scott and Isaac with their wolfy reactions weren’t there though, because they would have a field day with Stiles’ new level of clumsiness. 

“I’m sorry -” he started mumbling at the stranger he just managed to pin down to the ground “- but I guess you could say i have unlocked a new achievement, though the game is over now I guess.” It was the best way he knew how to deal with a situation like this. He always went full geek mode in cases like this one. Well not like this one, since that exact thing hasn’t happened to him before, but the point is he was always a little awkward and used his sarcasm and geeky ways to try and ease the tension.

Then he looked at the guy beneath him. And he had something to see. And feel. The jawline of the guy was probably fit for a greek god and the slight stubble on his face made him even more attractive. Oh and the eyes and his dark, dark hair... Stiles could dream of this guy and he could imagine doing things to him... He was fine with this college if they made them here like this.

“Dude, I’m really sorry, I was just late to a class, my first class actually, and I was hurrying and I didn’t see the first guy over there and then the bike came out of nowhere, I mean it was probably there the whole time, but I didn’t see it, because I was just apologizing to the first guy and then you came out of nowhere too, just like the bike and it was like Thor putting his hammer down and I’m really sorry for your shirt.”

 

Way to start this school year Derek, he thought to himself and pressed his hands tight to the ground, a silent growl escaping his mouth. He could already hear his sister’s laugh if she ever found out that he has been tackled to the ground by a tiny freshman kid, with that thought he growled again, this time loud enough for the kid to hear it. 

Derek had no idea what the person on top of him - which reminded him to wonder why he hasn’t pushed the kid off of himself already - was even talking about, the only words he understood was the apology. He could feel the warmth of the boy’s body pressed against his own, how his heartbeat raced and it almost made him smile - almost. 

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes in display of his annoyance accompanied with a loud sigh. He had absolutely no idea how was it possible for someone to mouth that many words without taking as much as a one deep breath. Derek looked up to meet the boy’s gaze, who was clearly taking his time to check him out in explicit detail and then that typical smell, a smell that he was accustomed to very well since starting this job, filled his nostrils and he sighed again. 

“Well lying on top of me and talking like a crazy person won’t get you to class any sooner.” He said with a sigh, a lot less obvious than before, since he secretly found the kid amusing, in a very annoying kind of way. 

 

Stiles liked lying on top of this guy, feeling all the tense muscles underneath him and oh god did he smell good, so Stiles blurted out before even thinking “Is that Armani?” Truth be told that was the only brand of perfumes he knew and even that was because of Scott and Danny. It was kind of like knowing how to tell apart scarfs because of Isaac. Because Stiles really wasn’t able to spot a difference between a totally black scarf and a black scarf with small moon-shaped silver dots on it before Isaac had taught him otherwise. But Stiles always returned the favor in teaching Isaac about Batman to the point when Isaac bought himself a scarf with the Batman symbol on it. That’s when Stiles knew his work was done.

He was just thinking whether the guy beneath him liked Batman or not when he told him to shut up. “I get that a lot, all my friends complain all the time and my father just goes into another part of the house to tune me out sometimes and one time he even threatened to arrest me and make me spend the night in a jail cell.” Stiles didn’t even acknowledge the fact that he was rambling yet again, but the growls that were coming from underneath him made him pause a little so that he actually heard that he should get of the guy this time around.

“Oh yeah, sorry again. And actually I think I am too late for the first class anyway, but I guess I better get going and try to find my next class. I have professor Hale and I heard he’s a real pain in the ass. Oh right, can you tell me where the F building is? And on which floor is the classroom number 45?” With those words he actually got off the guy, his crotch sliding over the guy’s in the process which made Stiles swoon a little bit. Oh yeah, he would definitely be OK here.

 

The intoxicating smell of the kid’s arousal was just getting stronger as each moment passed, and it made it really difficult for him to concentrate enough to pay much attention to his words. It was almost like he could tell exactly the kind of thoughts that were running through the boy’s head but then again, with the pace this kid rambled around, he couldn’t be sure the routes his mind could have took. 

He nodded to his question, contemplating on asking him if he was wearing I-want-to-have-sex perfume but decided against it, after all he did have some better judgement, much to his sister’s disagreement. For almost a second a smile formed on his face as he imagined the kid’s face blushing red in embarrassment if he would have asked him that, just until he gained enough focus to start thinking clearly. 

“You’re missing the point of shut up.” Derek turned around just to see that no one was even paying attention to the two of them, to which he sighed in relief. Even though he pretended he was tuning the kid’s voice out, he could hear every word he said very clearly and he felt like if they’d spend another five minutes there, he would know the kid’s whole life story. He rolled his eyes. 

“You have no idea,” he said with a playful grin on his face, “I hear he even failed one kid because he couldn’t stop talking.” As the boy finally decided to stand up, it was almost like he purposely rubbed his crotch against his own and it almost made him want to grab him and tell him to get rid of the forming erection in his pants, luckily he had enough better judgement to decide against that as well. 

“The F building is the highest building on campus, so you’d be an idiot to miss it.” Derek pointed up towards the tip of the building right behind the one in front of them. “Second floor, the second classroom right from the staircase, can’t miss that one either.” Just as he was about to turn around and walk away, he took one last look at the boy and said with a smile: “don’t be late to mister Hale’s class.”


	2. Gravity is a ruthless bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we appreciate all the kudos and your love guys, thank you!!!! oh and by the way comments have a very stimulative effect on us :D

Stiles would have probably never found the classroom on time if it weren’t for the guy he tackled to the ground around twenty minutes ago, because even though he gave him clear instructions on exactly where the classroom was, Stiles still managed to barely make it there on time, but this time he blamed it on the comic store he discovered on the way to the building. But he did manage it there and he was proud of himself to make it to his second class, especially since he didn’t attend the first one for a long list of reasons. Though it was worth it and he just hoped he will see that guy again at a party or something.

Due to the fact that he arrived barely on time there wasn’t a whole selection of seats available anymore and to his surprise only the ones in the first line were still free. “What, is the guy really some big bad wolf?” he asked one of the guys in the class, smiling, since that reference reminded him of three of his friends, even though the only one of them who was bad was Jackson, while Scott and Isaac were like two adorable little puppies. In answer he only got a shrug.

Annoyed by the inability of people to talk he then decided to get out his books and his notebook, absorbed by making the edges of all of them even with the edge of the table and then decided to build a fort out of his pens for his rubber. And as absorbed with that as he was he didn’t even notice their professor coming into the classroom and the class going silent in a second. It was a minute of silence that passed and then he finally looked up, pleased with his fort. Then he fell of his chair, because his new professor was the guy he just tackled earlier.

 

Time until his first class for the day passed more slowly than usual as he listened to the typical banter between other professors in the common room. As per usual he was sitting alone in the corner by the window, taking sips of his coffee while doing some last edits on his tablet. Two times he thought that Angela wanted to ask him something, he figured due to her increased heartbeat and the puzzled look on her face, but she decided against it both times. It took him awhile to realize that his shirt was covered in coffee stains, figuring that’s why everyone kept staring at him and the indecisiveness in their eyes as they wanted to say something. He murmured something under his breath as he disappeared through the door straight to his office where he kept a spare t-shirt just in case. 

Derek cursed to himself as he was walking to the classroom, realizing that he was running late and it was all because some stupid kid decided it would be appropriate to spill hot coffee all over his white button-up shirt, which is why he now had to step into his classroom wearing a tight black t-shirt, something he never would have worn to class otherwise. 

He stood by the chalkboard, completely silent as he wrote down: Professor Hale and then turned around to face his students. Derek struggled to keep the smile off of his face as his eyes focused on the only kid sitting in the front line - that same kid that run into him earlier. When the kid literally fell of his chair, it was even more difficult for him to contain the chuckle that was forcing its way out of his mouth - he remained serious throughout the whole thing though. 

“If it’s all the same to you,” he looked at the kid trying to get back to his seat, “I would like to start my class now, so sit back down and try to focus.” He hated how a random person in his class has almost made him burst out into laughter in the middle of the class, he hated how he struggled to keep a serious face, something he never had a problem with before. 

“But before we start, your name is?” He asked almost curiously the boy in front of him, which was surprising enough for him since he wasn’t one to care about names of stupid little kids in his class. 

 

He needed a couple of moments to recover after his newest humiliation and it was the second in a very short period and the day just got started. And of course his classmates laughed at his clumsiness, but Stiles was far from clumsy at that moment, he was just so surprised that he forgot how gravity works. Well that wasn’t the right term for it, because this wasn’t a cartoon, where gravity didn’t work until you noticed you had no firm ground underneath you, it was more of a fact that Stiles’ movement center in the brain forgot how to function and he found himself humiliated again in front of the hottest guy he ever saw. That was now his professor.

Somehow he managed to scramble back into his chair, turning frantically around, feeling a bit threatened since he was the only one in the first row and owing to that closest to the guy. Professor Hale. “Sir, yes sir,” he mumbled frantically and then remembered the professor telling him to shut up earlier and then he chuckled. But it wasn’t because of his soldier interpretation, no it was because the guy, his professor, was actually funny - he told Stiles he flunk somebody for talking too much. That chuckle earned him stares from his classmates again though, so he sunk a bit in his chair and tried to be invisible.

But trying to be invisible is really hard if the professor singles you out, especially if your professor has a tight black shirt on and looks like a greek god and you would rather drool than actually do anything else. Well except have sex with him, but Stiles couldn’t do that, because the guy was his freaking professor!

“Umm, Stiles sir. My name is Stiles,” he finally managed to answer, while trying to look anywhere but at his professors crotch, that was directly in his line of sight.

 

No matter how tempting it was to join in on the entire classroom laughing, he just shot them all one of the most menacing looks he could - which was his biggest talent, to be honest - and instantly the classroom fell silent. The problem, however, was that he wasn’t sure if he made them shut up because he hated chaos during his classes, or simply because he felt a sudden sympathy for the kid. He told himself it had to be the first, sympathy wasn’t exactly a feeling that struck him often enough to even be considered an option. 

“Hale, Professor Hale.” He corrected him with a slight growl and turned around to the chalkboard as he underlined the words twice, just for emphasis. 

“Care to share with the classroom, so we can all join in on the chuckle party?” Derek looked to him with his eyebrow raised, focusing his hearing on the boy’s heartbeat that was going crazy by the time he spoke the words. Even though he was entirely focused on Stiles’ heartbeat, he felt the mixture between laughter and second hand embarrassment from other students. Usually he would have made sure to put in some fear in that mixture but he realized there was enough time for that later. 

The stench struck him almost immediately and he couldn’t help but to roll his eyes as the look on his face clearly stated: god, not again. There were times when he could smell it on some students but nothing came close to how the smell of Stiles’ arousal has hit his nostrils like he was there, standing between his thighs and pushed his nose right into his crotch. It was irritating. 

“When did we become friends exactly?” He sighed loudly multiple times before he continued: “I meant your last name, Stiles.” Derek made sure to put enough emphasis on the boy’s name and he felt his eyebrow raise. 

“Need a bathroom break, Stiles?” His hands almost instinctively raised up to cover his mouth as he blurted the words out but he stopped them mid way and decided to take a different route about it. “You look like you need a minute to get yourself together, in order not to disrupt my class again.” He sighed. 

 

In Stiles’ opinion the whole situation was so weird he couldn’t even process it. And what was bugging him most was the hotness of his teacher and how he openly started to torment him in front of his entire class. OK he was used to that all through high school chemistry, but this was college and this was his hot professor that Stiles had the opportunity to lie on. And sort of feel his cock. Oh god he would look perfect if he had tight black pants on right now to match that tight black T-Shirt. Top that with a funny quote or reference to one of his favorite comics/movies/books and Stiles would really be a goner.

“Is that because of the coffee?” he blurted out before he could stop himself and that earned him confused looks from the entire classroom and he only sank lower in his chair that only got him a better look at the professor’s crotch. He could feel himself going hard and he just hoped that the front row won’t betray him. Oh how he would like to have a good time many, many times in a row now.

The words about friendship confused him however and it wasn’t until professor Hale explained himself that Stiles understood. “Oh, my last name is Stilinski, sir.” The whole class was still looking at this weird exchange between them and Stiles wondered if professor Hale always singled out a student in his class, because from what he heard he was a pain in the ass, only that now he wanted he would make him pain in the ass, but the good kind of pain.

“Umm a bathroom break, sir? I’m fine, thank you,” he replied with a puzzled expression on his face, but then he could only think of himself in a stall with his professor and that wasn’t the way to go, no, he’d have to control himself, but that was so freaking hard if the professor decided to pick on him directly and oh god if he wore that too tight T-Shirt.

 

It was impossible for Derek not to let out a loud sound of annoyance. To the class it probably appeared as the typical professor Hale behaviour, as he was never seen in a good mood, but it was all due to the fact that the smell of Stiles was all over the place and he couldn’t even focus on anything else besides that, it was a torment of its own, really. It crossed his mind to just dismiss the entire class and tell everyone that he’s not feeling well and go straight to his apartment, but sooner or later he’d have to come back and he figured it wouldn’t be much different. 

He almost choked while trying to grasp for air at Stiles’ question, it took him a few seconds to regain control and look around to the classroom, seeing their puzzled faces and he wasn’t even sure how to do some damage control between things go out of hand. Derek took a few deep breaths, focused his eyes on Stiles and managed a smile, not one of those cute smiles but one that could cut through you and his eyes were piercing through Stiles’ skull as well. 

“Is what because of the coffee?” He asked with his eyebrow raised, trying to make it clear that he had no idea what the kid was talking about, even though he was completely aware that it was due to Stiles being the point of his attention and snarky remarks. All he wanted was to scream at him, tell him that he should get his head clear and focused on something else besides whatever it was that he was thinking about because that smell was getting on his last nerve, it was distracting him and if that wasn’t difficult enough, his eyes had to drop to Stiles’ crotch and even a regular human could notice the situation down there, let alone him. He let out a deep sigh, it was all too much. 

“That’s better, mister Stilinski, much much better.” It was a relief that he didn’t have to refer to the kid as if they were actually friends, it helped to get his head a bit straighter and reminded him of their relationship as professor and student. 

“Be back in two minutes, mister Stilinski or otherwise you don’t even have to come back.” He had enough of that intoxicating smell, he had to get through this class with actually having his students opening the books instead of focusing on the constant bickering between the two. 

 

Stiles really was trying to think of anything else, of pure innocent kittens, on Loki being the bad guys (though that didn’t really help, because Tom Hiddleston was a god of hotness on his own), but his thoughts were just coming back to the guy in front of him and the fact that he was so hot and broody Stiles just wanted to give him a hug and then fuck him senseless. But he was forbidden for him, because he was one of his professors. Not that Stiles had any chances with a greek god like that, while he was skinny and awkward and all over the place. Not to mention that the guy hated him, since he was picking on him from the start of the class. He figured that tackling someone to the floor and spilling coffee all over his shirt wasn’t exactly a way to make friends.

And why was the guy sighing like all the time? In Stiles’ opinion he should just relax a little and not be so rude to his students, even though he was being mean just to him and everyone else could just sit there and observe the terror he was causing.

“Well you know coffee in the morning...” he started but then saw the cold smile his professor was giving him and stopped before he could say something stupid that would get him expelled, because Stiles had a weird feeling this professor usually got what he wanted with the death stare. “You know some people get really cranky when they don’t get their coffee in the morning and I thought that that may have happened to you, professor.” Oh yes Stiles was rambling again and he could feel the stares of his classmates on the back of his neck and even heard some whispers in the back of the classroom.

“But I don’t want to...” he started again to the dismissal he just got, but then stopped and thought about his hard-on and the fact that he was just so horny and not to mention the look professor Hale was giving him, so he disappeared to the nearest bathroom. There he closed himself into a stall and gave in to all of his temptations, taking his member out of his pants and started stroking it lightly. He then started thinking of the way his professor moved, the way he smelled and how it would feel if he was the one that was stroking Stiles’ cock right now and how Stiles’ mouthy lips would probably fit perfectly around professor Hale’s dick. Sure it sounded like a bad porno, but Stiles wanted that so badly, could imagine it so clearly, that it wasn’t long before he came.

Oh yes, this semester was going to be torture. He gave out a sigh, not unlike the one professor Hale was throwing around and then headed back to class, but stopped right after opening the doors.

 

Derek took out his tablet and wrote something down, nothing of big importance but he knew that everyone in the class will assume he’s taking notes and he had to give out the assumption that he was focused on anything else besides Stilinski in the first row. When he looked down at his own words he almost growled out loud to the words he has written in his memo: _Stilinski at the office after classes._ He didn’t realize that he wrote that until he read it, since his first thought was to write down his lunch date with Cora, which he will probably have to cancel now. 

The thing with Derek was that he never singled out a student before, if anything he made sure that each and every one of them was treated like idiots that they were, and usually his classes went by in silence and no one spoke until they were spoken to. He had a feeling that this won’t be the case with mister Stilinski in his class and he couldn’t hide the irritation that hit his face as that realisation. 

“That’s enough, mister Stilinski.” He almost snarled at the kid, wanting to plainly tell him to shut up, like he did earlier but they were in class and he had to take the much more professional alternative. It didn’t take much focusing to know that the entire class has been watching the two with too much interest and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that whispers about what just happened will spread throughout the entire campus as soon as the class is over. It took every inch of his will to restrain himself from punching through the chalkboard, grab the desk and throw it through the window, or just grab Stiles and get him out of the classroom that very instant. 

At first he was already prepared to shot another piercing gaze towards him and he sighed in relief as soon as Stiles stood out of his chair and disappeared through the door. He hoped that at least when he comes back he won’t be forced to smell arousal oozing from him like his life suddenly depended on it. His eyes looked up to meet the other students as soon as he heard the slightest of whispers and silence came back almost immediately. Derek could hear the bathroom stall door open and close quickly, he could hear Stiles’ zipper as he opened it and he couldn’t focus out of those silent moans either. Great, this wasn’t much better than the situation before, he thought to himself and tried his hardest not to listen in on Stiles and instead he pulled a book out of his suitcase, placing it on the desk. Stiles’ heartbeat grew faster and louder, and with that final sigh he knew that it was over. 

“Turn to page 394.” And as the words escaped his mouth, the door opened and Stiles was standing there completely still. 

“Does mister Stilinski need an invitation to get his-” he stopped himself before he could finish, saying ass in front of the entire class probably wasn’t the best idea, “-to get back to his seat?” That was much better. 

 

Stiles couldn’t believe his ears when he entered the classroom for the second time. Was his professor really such a hardcore Potterhead that he needed to start his class with a direct reference to one of the most known quotes from The Prisoner of Azkaban? Oh god if Stiles didn’t start thinking of something else soon he would soon be getting hard again. And then he felt the words forming on his lips and he made an inappropriate comment yet again, totally ignoring his professor’s words to sit down...

“That’s what Snape said.” With that comment half of the class bursted out laughing and the other half was just confused. Stiles looked that the confused part of the class with his own confusion, because how the hell did they not know what he was talking about? And then he looked at him. Stiles was pretty sure that if looks could kill he would be dead in a second, but the look had it’s effect on him and the class, because he actually sat down and the class was silent yet again. Oh and he was out as a geek again, not that he minded, he was proud to be one, but the hot guys were usually dumb and didn’t understand any of his references so Stiles was single, while all of his friends were getting some and he just played his Playstation at home, bickering about who was smarter - Tony Stark or Bruce Wayne.

“No sir, I am seated down and willing to listen to your class,” he mouthed again and then swore under his breath, because he really couldn’t keep his tongue under control and he presumed that will only get professor Hale more agitated and this class would really be hell for him. Not that he minded as long as professor Hale wore as many tight items of clothing as he could and Stiles could stare at him and drool, even though he wanted to do much more.

 

It was a constant struggle trying to keep his mind focused on teaching instead of Stiles’ moans that somehow inked themselves in his head, he could still hear them clearly even if the boy was now standing in front of him. It was, however, impossible to miss the smell that was always present after coming and it was still impossible for him to concentrate. 

“Who?” He asked with a raised eyebrow in curiosity, before shooting Stiles a menacing stare and snarled at him to get back to his seat and stop talking. A part of him was more intrigued with the boy than he was willing to admit, in his previous years he has never stumbled upon someone who had enough guts to speak during his class, let alone talk to him like they have been friends for god knows how long. Yes, very intriguing and irritating at the same time. 

“Oh, and mister Stilinski, I’d like to see you in my office after classes.” Derek kept his eyes focused on Stiles for a minute or two until he glanced at everyone else and put on his best death stare until every single student picked up his book and opened it to the appropriate page. 

He heard the boy swear under his breath, positive that he thought that no one could hear him, and probably no one but him did but he still turned around and wrote on the chalkboard in all uppercase letters: NO SWEARING IN CLASS, and turned to make sure he made it very clear to whom that was directed at. 

The class was over and he gave the students assignments all due the next class, he was even fairly certain that half of them won’t be capable of doing it in time and that gave him a feeling of satisfaction, he motioned to everyone that they were dismissed and gave Stiles a cold smile. 

“Don’t be late, Stilinski.”


	3. The dangers of a professor’s office

College classes have barely started for Stiles and after attending only one of his two classes (not that the rest of the day went any better for him, because the rumors of his big mouth spread through school like wildfire), he still managed to get called to an office. To the office of his hot, hot, hot professor. He couldn’t help himself but to think of all the bad porno stories that started with the student being called in to his professors office and what would he give for things to go like that for him. He wanted to live in a porno, OK! Was that really so bad? He bed a hundred bucks Scott and Isaac were living like in a porno in their dorm room and Jackson was surely getting a lot from Lydia, since Scott told him once, that Lydia had told him she did plenty of sucking for Jackson’s benefit, so why couldn’t he, Stiles, get his satisfaction too?

So yes, Stiles was holding in a lot of frustration and being handed a greek god for a teacher was making things even worse for him and being called into his office was just getting his imagination running high, which was never good in his case. Not to mention he got lost on the way to professor Hale’s office yet again and therefore arrived there twenty minutes after his classes have ended. He sighed, knocked on the door, and hoped for the best.

 

Derek had only two other classes that day, so he spent most of his time in the faculty common room, doing some reading and playing solitaire. He couldn’t even focus enough to get through one game of solitaire, no matter how easy it has always been before, so he just stood up and decided to go to his office a little early, possibly get some work out done before Stiles showed up. 

Usually he spent around an hour working out but he decided to keep it to a minimum since he barely had enough time to get through his easy workout routine before the boy was scheduled to stop by his office, however by the time he took of his shirt and started, his mind slipped completely and he forgot about the time until he heard a sigh followed by the knock on the door. Just by his smell and the unsteady heartbeat, he could tell it was Stiles. 

“Come in, Stilinski.” He sighed as he was looking for his t-shirt, not remembering where exactly he threw it when he started his workout. Fuck Derek, he screamed at himself in his head as he heard the door opening and his t-shirt was nowhere in sight. 

“You’re late.” He snarled, sounding more pissed than he intended, as he was just standing there in nothing but his jeans in front of a student that still smelled like he was about to pop a boner any second now. 

 

Stiles heard the annoyed voice accompanied by a sigh that meant he could come in, but nothing could prepare him for what was in the office. It was like christmas had come early for Stiles and he kind of forgot where he was and what his name was just by the sheer look at those perfect abs that the guy across the room had. He needed a minute or two to remember that that very guy was his professor and that he shouldn’t have thoughts like that about his professor, but that was kind of hard, just like his dick would be soon if he looked at that hotness any longer. So Stiles did what had to be done, though with great difficulty, and averted his eyes to observe the majestic ceiling that the office of professor Hale possessed.

“Umm yes, sorry about that sir, but this campus is humongous and I think bigger than Wayne Enterprise,” he answered to the ceiling while counting the amount of dots on it - anything to distract him from the sexiest man alive, that was in the room with him. It was probably a good thing he still hadn’t closed the door behind him in case he needed a quick escape, because all this sexual frustration was getting too much for Stiles and he contemplated making a run for it.

“Look, I’m sorry about this morning and if you want I will wash your shirt with the finest product I can find. Or I will take it to the drycleaners. Whichever you prefer. Honestly, my dad can never make up his mind, if it is better for me to wash his uniform or to just take it to the drycleaners,” he started explaining to the ceiling and the ceiling didn’t seem interested in his explanation at all.

“I’m just trying to say, that I will make my best not to run into you and spill coffee all over your shirt, sir. I mean professor. Professor Hale.” Oh god he even had the hottest last name ever. It just stuck on the end of his tongue and then flew out so perfectly and Stiles had no explanation for it whatsoever.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” He swore loudly and moved around the office to find his shirt before that smell makes him go out of his mind and he does something he will probably regret forever. No, he couldn’t care less if he just swore out loud in front of one the most annoying students he had ever had the pleasure of lecturing and he already half expected Stiles’ remark on it. 

“Close the door and stop talking to the ceiling about whatever it was that you were saying, eyes down here.” After he spoke he regretted it once the realisation that he has an insanely sexually frustrated kid in front of him and he still hasn’t found his shirt, not that he cared at this point. He knew that a part of him secretly wanted to feel Stiles’ eyes all over him, he hated himself for it, yes, but there wasn’t much he could do about his thoughts. 

He sighed, as he still couldn’t put his fingers around how was it even humanly possible to talk that much without stopping for a second. 

“What must a guy do to make you shut up?” Derek didn’t care about that stupid shirt, he hated the impact of this kid on him after being around him for less than two hours and he was already tackled by him, he almost forced a laugh out of him and he resisted smiling in front of the entire classroom. 

“It’s not like you could manage to do that the second time, even if you tried,” he smiled cockily at the boy, “which you might, it wouldn’t surprise me.” It was official, he wanted to punch a wall while jumping out of the open window and running home where he could take a cold shower and regain his senses. 

 

“You really shouldn’t swear in front of your students, you know that? It makes you a whole lotta less scary,” Stiles said to the ceiling again and then shut up right away, because that really wasn’t the way to talk to your professor, but then again Stiles never had much self-restraint when it came to saying things out loud. That’s what always got him into trouble, but over time people just got used to it and his father blamed it on his ADD.

But then when professor Hale ordered him to close the door and to look at him, Stiles let out a whimper, but obliged nevertheless, even though that wasn’t really smart in his opinion. He closed the door as slowly as possible, so that his professor would have time to change his mind or to tell him to just leave, but to Stiles’ disappointment and joy at the same time that order never came. And when the doors were finally closed he had to look at the shirtless body of his professor again, which made him let out a whimper again, but this time it was a whimper of arousal and appreciation of a hot body. Oh what he would give to lick at those niples.... 

“That is kind of hard, sir. I mean you are absolutely prohibited to give me candy, if you want to shut me up, one of my friends’ mother learned that lesson the hard way when I was a kid...” It really was hard for him to stop rambling like that, especially when he felt so freaking nervous and the shirtless situation didn’t help. But Stiles knew exactly what would make him shut up that very instant. And professor Hale possessed that power, it just wasn’t appropriate for a teacher-student relationship.

But then the cocky voice and the smile surprised Stiles so much that he stumbled back against the door. The biggest problem with that was that Stiles loooooooved cocky.

“I... You...” he started mumbling to the professor, having a hard time concentrating yet again, but in the end he finally managed, “You called me here for something?”

Then Stiles heard yet another sigh coming from the other side of the room and he really couldn’t help himself, the words just came bursting out of him, “You know all this sighing makes you a whole lotta less attractive.”

 

“Less scary, huh?” He asked with a loud chuckle before bursting into a loud - probably too loud - growl, and even though he tried to prevent his eyes from turning into a blood shade of red, he failed. The last thing he wanted was to turn all alpha in front of the kid, yet he knew that Stiles had his fair share of werewolves in his life, smelling at least two on him earlier. 

Oh god, it wasn’t even funny just how much Derek regretted telling him to drop his gaze from the ceiling to him, as the smell of his obvious - too obvious - arousal entirely covered any other smells in the room. He knew well that kids his age had a hard time containing their hormones and keep the situation downstairs in check, but hearing the blood flowing into Stiles’ hardening cock was entirely too difficult to miss.  
“Kind of hard?” He smiled with an apparent eye roll, taking his time before continuing: “I would say it’s definitely hard,” another short pause, with his eyes fixed on Stiles and his senses on high alert, “actually borderline impossible.” 

“Oh, so that’s what it takes to make you stop talking too much.” Derek exclaimed before flashing another cocky grin into his direction. 

“You mean besides you falling off your chair that caused a delay with my class, talking to your professor like we were best friends, inappropriate comments during class,... should I keep going?” To his own surprise the words came out a lot more calmly than he intended them to. 

This time, however, Derek couldn’t help but release a slight laugh and as much as his mind told him to bite his tongue he didn’t, “I think you’re not entirely sure about that,” he looked down to Stiles’ crotch, “arousal oozes out of you, your heartbeat is going wild and with that constant flow of blood, I wonder if you have any left up in your head.” 

 

He really didn’t expect that to happen, but as soon as the first sound of the growl escaped Derek’s mouth Stiles knew. Then came the flash of red eyes and the picture was complete. He totally understood now why his professor wanted to put Stiles in his place since the second they met. Professor Hale was a werewolf and owing to three of his friends Stiles knew a lot about wolves. And how their pride is always shooting up to the sky and when Stiles tackled a wolf, an alpha, to the ground, that hurt his pride. Then he realized what he did and a big smile erupted on his face, “I tackled an alpha.” With that he started chuckling, which was probably not so smart, but Stiles was so freaking proud of himself, because usually when he even tried to playfully hit one of his werewolf friends he ended up lying on the floor.

Now that Stiles knew, who he was dealing with, he gained more courage and all the remaining blockages (not that there were a lot of them before though) went away and he started doing what he was always doing - playing with wolves and using his tongue in advanced mode.

“OK so you have proven, that you are the big bad wolf, we both know you know you turn me on and that you can smell I am pack. Is that why you feel so threatened by me that you singled me out in front of your class and it is now the talk of the college that professor Hale actually noticed there are students in his classroom and that some poor guy will have a really hard time this semester, because it is not good to get on your bad side? Well guess what, you’re not scaring me!” Stiles actually needed to catch a breath after his speech, but one thing he didn’t do now, was move his stare from professor Hale’s eyes.

“Yes and you are apparently very interested in my arousal and have been paying a lot of attention to me, because I have seen my classmates and they are aroused all the time too, so why was I called to your office?!” His eyes were demanding now and even though he wanted to sneak peak a look of his professor’s body yet again, he was more interested in the answer now and he wouldn’t give the wolf the satisfaction of moving his eyes from his ever again.

 

“Swipe that annoyingly satisfacted smile off of your face before I rip your throat out with my teeth!” He growled and instinctively slammed his fist into the wall. 

OK, so maybe showing Stiles that he was an alpha wasn’t one of his finest moments in life, and it just made him want to murder someone, probably the one that couldn’t stop chuckling if his life depended on it - which it actually almost did. The thing that puzzled him the most was the sudden change in the boy, like knowing that he wasn’t dealing with a regular human just made him turn into an even more annoying, more rambling version of himself. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Derek jumped towards Stiles, grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and pushed him against the wall, his claws extended now and his teeth ready to take a large bite at his neck. “I don’t fucking care if you’re pack, I’m not threatened by you in the slightest and I could easily take your life right here and now, in an instant!” His mouth moved barely an inch away from Stiles’ neck, his teeth touching his skin just barely, and before he even realised it, he was already dangerously near his mouth. He could feel his breath on his own skin, it was incredibly warm and it made his dick twitch in his pants, which was enough for Derek to drop Stiles and take a few steps back. 

“Because I could smell it on you the moment you tackled me and stayed on top of me for way too long, when you - not so accidentally - brushed your crotch against mine, and then you sat in the front row, kept taking long glances at me, the smell filled my nostrils and-” he stopped just long enough to catch a breath, since he didn’t have Stiles’ ability to talk without pauses, “-you have no idea just how apparent you were.” Derek’s eyes moved down and he was done. 

 

OK so maybe it wasn’t the brightest idea to laugh in an alpha’s face, but after everything Stiles had gone through with Isaac, Scott and Jackson, he really wasn’t afraid of werewolves if they weren’t crazy. Though provoking someone with little patience is never a good idea and that’s why Stiles found himself slammed against the wall. But the minute his professor’s fangs touched his neck in the lightest way possible, chills ran through Stiles’ body, the good kind of chills. He wanted to be bitten, but not by the alpha teeth, but by regular, human teeth. If anything this situation was making Stiles really hard now and he didn’t know if the wolf wanted that or not, but then he started closing in on his mouth and Stiles thought he’ll get a kiss from the hottest wolf possible, but then he retreated and Stiles let out an agonized whimper.

He stayed there for a few seconds, just catching his breath, because all of this was really frustrating him and his pants felt too tight and he just wanted to get out of them and be fucked senseless by the wolf, but then the shouting started. Stiles didn’t even know whether or not professor Hale realized he was shouting at him, but before he knew it Stiles pushed himself off of the wall, waiting for him to stop. Then the counter attack started.

“First of all I thought you were a senior or in a graduate program back then, because which professor looks that young and second of all what the hell did you think you’d achieve by calling me into your office and showing off your perfect, shirtless body? That my arousal will just go away? Or did you just think you will have your wolfy way with me, because no one could resist a strong, hot alpha?”

 

Derek didn’t know what took over him, how in the hell he let one of his students get the best of him, and he felt instant regret after he let go of Stiles’ collar and moved away. He should have known better than to growl and attack one of his students, no matter how irritating they were being and how much he wanted to just feel his skin underneath his. Now the running far, far away from here seemed like an even better idea than it did before, he wasn’t sure when he would snap, he didn’t know just for how longer he could actually keep it together. 

It didn’t help that apparently the threatening had a way different effect on Stiles than he hoped it would, instead of being terrified, he seemed to be even more aroused than he was before. It was probably because their lips almost touched, he reminded himself that he wasn’t exactly controlling this situation as he should’ve. No, he was making it all worse by the moment. 

“It doesn’t even matter, Stiles-” he sighed and looked out of the window, he didn’t know if he expected to find some comfort in the woods or just because the last thing he wanted was to face Stiles and focus in on his heartbeat, “-you should go.”


	4. The coffee shop rumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all happy moonday everybody! This chapter is kind of long because yaaay sexy times! And you had to wait for it a little, because we decided to post on moondays aaaaand because our boy immortalwolf had his birthday the past week! Happy birthday again baby <3
> 
> Anyhow on behalf of us both (especially immortalwolf) we apologize that Derek is being a prick and will become an even bigger prick in the following chapter(s), but hey that's what Derek is - a cockblocker. But if you want to read some nice derek keep checking immortalwolf, because he is working on a really fluffy ficlet and i (alphano) was granted a peek at it and it is AMAZING!
> 
> also if you want to read something sad, read alphano's Heart by heart.
> 
> We love you all for reading and giving us kudos and everything! <3

It was two weeks since Stiles has been called into professor Hale’s office and he still couldn’t stop thinking about that encounter. What was more professor Hale couldn’t let him forget that moment. It wasn’t that he was constantly reminding him of that, hell he only saw him during classes and even then the professor ignored him completely. The only time he made any reference to Stiles was, when he was giving them back their graded assignments and said: “One of your assignments was spilt with coffee and because of that I couldn’t grade it.” Stiles knew it was his assignment even before he was the only one with the assignment. But except for that it was like he was invisible. His classmates started talking even more about how screwed Stiles was, because according to some older students, even if professor Hale was a professor for just a few years, you were a dead man if he was passive aggressive to you. 

Somehow Stiles managed to live two weeks though, but the strain of classes and professor Hale’s passive aggression was enough for Stiles to drive to the next town over and meet up with Scott and Isaac. Their only comments were: “Dude, what the fuck did you do with an alpha? His smell is so powerful on you?” Even though the encounter happened two weeks ago, Stiles still carried the smell of professor Hale and they barely touched, so he had no idea how that was possible and it made him even more nervous. It wasn’t enough that he had to dream about those dreamy eyes and perfect body, no, now he had to be scent marked too! Scott and Isaac decided to scent mark him after that, because they saw how miserable that scent marking thing had made him.

All those words made Stiles cut the visit short and drive back to his own campus, but on the way home Stiles decided to grab some coffee in a coffee shop around 15 miles out of campus, because he heard, that this very coffee shop had the best coffee in the nearest proximity of the campus. But just after he grabbed the coffee he bumped into a table and his coffee went flying and spilled itself all over some guys jeans. He looked up, an apology forming on his lips when he saw who the guy was and instead of an apology a single word came out of his mouth: “Fuck.”

 

Derek was always known for being more of a lone wolf, he always sat alone in the faculty common room and his classes have been known to be pure torture. For the last two weeks, his mood has been even worse than usual, his typical death stares became even more fatal and he could hear everyone whispers, wondering what had happened to him, and while some laughed and said it’s his typical self, others noticed the change. Classes with Stiles were the worst. 

He spent the weekends with Cora, a part of him hoping that being around family - the only family he had left - will somehow make things easier. However, the pain he still felt around his sister was just pulling him even deeper down, the thoughts about running away even more frequent as of late. Maybe if he just spent a year alone, travelling from one state to the other, with no one in the dark lone woods but him and his most deep thoughts, maybe then he could clear his head and return back home with a different view on everything - wishful thinking, though.  
“Who’s the boy, Derek?” Cora asked several times until she gave up, he figured she realised that he’s not as open as she once knew him. He wanted to tell her, to tell someone, about how insane things got two weeks ago, he wanted to get it off of his chest but he didn’t - Derek had no one he trusted enough. 

As usual, Derek was sitting at his spot in the cafe he discovered when he first started teaching, and even though over the years it became much more crowded, it was still his place. His mind was all over the place that day, he hasn’t seen Stiles for the last couple of days, Cora decided that now was the time to go away for the week and he was left alone with his thoughts, and even though the cafe wasn’t as calming as the woods, he could easily tune out everyone and focus on his own mind. The only problem with tuning out, was that he didn’t even hear a thing until a cup of hot coffee spilled over his jeans. “Fuck, not again!” 

“Mister Stilinski, I should have guessed.” He mouthed as he flashed one of his perfectly mastered cold smiles. As soon as he focused back on his senses, the smell of Stiles’ pack on him filled his nostrils, went straight into his head and he looked down to his tablet. Great, he thought.

 

Stiles really had a talent for spilling coffee over professor Hale and it was no wonder that the guy hated him. But to be honest - Stiles knew how to be awkward and clumsy and all over the place, but he has never spilled coffee over anyone else before and what are the odds that you spill coffee twice over the same person? The odds were close to zero! But it seemed that the odds weren’t in Stiles’ favor or in the favor of professor Hale’s clothes for that matter. 

“Well the only way your clothes would be safe against my coffee would be, if you didn’t wear them,” Stiles heard himself saying, and then quickly looked down, only to look back up into professor Hale’s eyes, because to a wolf looking down meant submission and Stiles was in no way submitting to professor Hale, no matter how torturous his class might get over the course of this semester. 

It was amazing how cold his professor’s smiles could get, because Stiles always thought that wolves were warm, furry little creatures that loved to cuddle, but he judged based on Scott and Isaac and those two were really acting like puppies. Jackson was a little bit more intimidating, but he knew how to warm up to a person, even if he was a total jackass at times. And OK the bad wolves didn’t knew how to smile either, but Stiles didn’t count his professor as a bad guy, mostly because of the little jokes the alpha probably wasn’t even aware of making.

“Umm should I pay for your dry-cleaning now, shouldn’t I? Or I can lend you my pants, because I have spare ones in my car, because I was visiting my friends...” But Stiles knew that his professor knew he was visiting someone just by the smell on him. Sure, he didn’t exactly understand all the wolfy senses, but he knew, that if Scott and Isaac smelled professor Hale on him after two weeks, he would be able to smell them on him too.

 

It was one of those situations, when you weren’t exactly sure wether to laugh or throw the kid out of the cafe, while breaking one or two of his bones. Being tackled once by a human was embarrassing on it’s own, having coffee spilt all over him - again - was beyond reason. Both of those occasions were better to be kept a secret from his sister, who’d have a field day making fun of Derek for allowing this to happen, not once, but twice. 

“I can think of a few other ways myself,” he looked up to meet Stiles’ eyes, “but perhaps you could just watch where you’re going, Stilinski.” Well, if Derek was completely honest, the idea of not wearing clothes sometimes seemed appealing, mostly because it reminded him of how his family ran around the woods, but also because he knew how pleasing Stiles would find that. 

In the past two weeks, he had enough time on his hands, to figure out just what kind of an impact the kid had on him, as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn’t. Stiles just hit him like a rock through a window - almost literally - and he couldn’t get him out of his mind, and he tried. It was impossible to miss Stiles’ thinking face, so he just rolled his eyes before snarling a little at him: “What?”

“Your pants won’t fit,” he almost let out a laugh at the idea of him wearing Stiles’ pants, “just forget about it, Stilinski, it’s all good.” No, it wasn’t all good, he wanted to grab him by his throat and pull him in closer to himself until he could feel his hot lips pressed on on his. Stop Derek, his inner voice screamed at him and he would be a fool to say it helped. 

“Sit down.” 

 

“I am watching where I am going, but the doctors said I shouldn’t drink coffee and I guess my coffee goes into good mode whenever you are in it’s presence and it just wants to go to you and make me not drink it and that is why I always spill coffee on you.” Of course Stiles’ explanation was completely ridiculous and way too long for one sentence, but Stiles was just in one of his hyper moods since his eyes landed on professor Hale and he could probably hear that by his heartbeat. After all Scott always told him to calm down when he went in one of those hyper moods, because he was afraid Stiles’ heart might explode.

When his professor asked him a simple question, that only consisted of the word what, Stiles couldn’t help but to go into chuckle attack, and murmured: “What what in the butt,” under his breath when another attack of chuckles came over him. He had no idea why that simple question made him go all crazy, though there was a distinct connection between the song and the alpha opposite of him, because oh did Stiles want him in his butt.

“I’ve meant sweatpants, oh mighty god of grumpiness,” slipped out of Stiles’ lips again and he nearly hit himself in the face. He wasn’t supposed to act like this in front of an agitated alpha, especially since that alpha was his professor, but he just couldn’t help himself. Not around this very professor, because all he wanted to do was close to him and hear him laugh for real for once.

But when he got the invitation to sit down, Stiles got thrown off his course again. “You want me to sit down? Like nothing is making you want me to sit down? And if I sit down you won’t rip my throat out or one of the other ridiculous threats I’ve heard before?” But even though Stiles was asking all these questions he sat down before professor Hale could change his mind.

 

“For a smart kid, you don’t make much sense,” he muttered with an apparent eye roll as he took a sip of his coffee, “you do realise that, right?” There were coffee stains all over his jeans, he wondered how he’ll explain this to his sister if she surprised him at his loft, and not to mention how Stiles’ heartbeat was driving him insane. 

“Deep breaths, mister Stilinski,” he said as he himself took a few deep breaths, “and count to ten, or a hundred, in your case.” 

A slight chuckle escaped his mouth before it was replaced by an annoyed sigh. “You shouldn’t be allowed coffee, it makes your annoying side so much more...annoying.” The thing was though, that the thoughts about Stiles’ butt did cross his mind a couple of times, not that he would ever go out of his way to admit that, in fact it was better to be kept a well hidden secret. 

“I’m not that grumpy,” he smiled lightly and looked up to Stiles, “am I?” Well if he was to be completely honest with himself, he probably was grumpier than most people he had ever met, and being around mister chuckles here, made him seem even grumpier in comparison. It wasn’t easy for him to loosen up, especially not around people he didn’t know, he figured it had something to do with the idea of losing someone, yet again. No, Derek was done with people leaving, so it was just easier to just not let them in to begin with. 

“You’re already making me regret it,” he sighed and motioned to the waitress to come take Stiles’ order, considering his coffee ended up on Derek’s lap, which was the place were he’d much rather have someone else be on top of, “and no, you’re not having coffee.” He laughed. 

 

“How do you know I am smart?” Stiles asked his professor with interest, for up till now Stiles always thought professor Hale saw him as an incompetent idiot. He looked at him with great interest and yes, confusion, but then soon started rambling on again: “Because you know I once wrote a perfect essay in school, should have gotten an A+, the only problem was, that it wasn’t for that subject, so I got an F and my father was called to school and he really doesn’t like being called to school and... Ooooh, I’m rambling on again, aren’t I?” Stiles really was a ball of energy and no matter how many times anyone had told him to breathe and count to whatever number, he just couldn’t.

But when Stiles heard a chuckle escape the alpha’s mouth after mentioning the What what in the butt song, Stiles victoriously punched the air with his fist. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you know the song! I mean it’s a catchy song and I had to watch the video for at least a hundred times, it was so good!” Now his level of excitement only rose to a whole new level and he was practically jumping up and down in his chair, looking at professor Hale with amazement in his eyes.

“You’re the grumpiest person in the world, that’s why coffee likes you so much, because you two are both grumpy.” For an unknown reason Stiles always thought of coffee as a grumpy object, probably because of it’s taste. And now when he had made the connection between the alpha and coffee he no longer wondered why the two attracted each other so much. In fact he was surprised that his professor wasn’t stained by coffee all the time.

And then professor Hale sighed again and Stiles just had to roll his eyes, because seriously how could one person sigh so much? “OK, then I’ll have a strawberry frappuccino,” he said with reluctance, because he really wanted coffee, but in that very situation it was probably best that he didn’t have it, because it would just end up on his professor’s clothing again. But then he registered something else. “Wait, did you actually laugh?”

 

“Because even though you can’t keep your hormones in check,” he smiled cockily, “you still managed to write a decent paper and you are the only one that ever answers my questions in class.” At first he was surprised that Stiles - the same Stiles that seemed like a complete and utter idiot at first - somehow knew everything in class and actually wrote a perfect, not decent, paper last week, but then he started to realise that the kid was actually too smart for his own good, at least when it came down to school work. “You just can’t shut up, can you?” 

He couldn’t help but to roll his eyes dramatically at Stiles’ apparent excitement, but the truth was that he actually found it quite entertaining and funny. “I teach stupid kids and have a way too good hearing,” he found himself making excuses for knowing the song, while in fact he actually listened to it at home while browsing on YouTube, “but it’s a stupid song, so stop being so excited about it, your heart will explode.” 

“Then go sit with someone less grumpy,” he snarled impulsively, “I wouldn’t want to ruin your chipper mood, now would I?” He didn’t know why Stiles’ words made his stomach flutter and even though he knew that most people found him grumpy, hearing Stiles say it made him realise that he’ll always be that grumpy lone wolf, just as his sister always said he would. 

“With no added caffeine,” he added to the waitress, just in case before looking back at Stiles and his surprised face, “no, your hearing is playing tricks on you, grumpy people don’t laugh.” 

 

Stiles was surprised, that professor Hale even read his paper, let alone actually noticed him answering in class, because all previous evidence seemed to point in another direction. “But you ignore me in your classes and you have spilled coffee all over my paper!” He looked at professor Hale like he was one of the world’s wonders and demanded answers. Was this god of hotness really paying so much attention to him, a weak kid that couldn’t sit still for more than half a minute?

With that realization his heart only started racing even harder and there was something in his stomach, fluttering. “My heart is not going explode, it just does this sometimes, when I’m excited, don’t worry, Scott says he got used to it, though he still gets twitchy every time my heart starts doing that, though that is mostly when we’re watching Batman or Thor or Iron Man.” For the love of god, why couldn’t he stop jumping up and down in his chair and he had a strong feeling it had something to do with the alpha sitting opposite of him.

“Can’t go sit anywhere else, your alpha mojo is too strong for my weak human soul,” he started joking, wanting to see a smile on his professor’s face once again. Oh god, why did he have to be his professor?! There was no justice in that and he contemplated writing a protest letter against having a teacher that is so hot and so sexy when he smiles.

He watched the waitress leave and was eager to get his frappuccino, but the time he was waiting for it, was usefully spent by observing the alpha’s features. Why didn’t he shave? Because that stubble made him look even more attractive and it was doing things to Stiles that couldn’t be described. But before he could have studied all the wolf’s features in detail, the waitress was already returning, and Stiles - eager for his frappuccino - stood up and wanted to take it from her hands, but they ended up miscommunicating and the entire thing landed on professor Hale. “Shit, not again.”

He pulled a bill out of his wallet, stuffed it into the waitress’ hands and pulled professor Hale by the hand. He lead him to his car and stuffed a shirt and his sweatpants in his hands, wearing an apologetic smile. 

 

“I don’t ignore you in class, mister Stilinski,” he said calmly, “and I accidentally spilled the coffee after I read it, sorry about that.” Derek had no idea why he still lied about that coffee stain on the paper being an accident, as Stiles was probably perfectly aware that it’s almost impossible for a wolf to spill anything. Though considering he let Stiles spill coffee over him two times already, maybe the lie could pass. 

It took him about nine deep breaths before he could talk without wanting to grab Stiles and make him shut up. “Well it sounds like you’re going into cardiac arrest, though it’s not as bad as it was in my office,” he flashed a grin at the boy, “but you had your own reasons for that.” 

“Are you flirting with your professor, mister Stilinski?” A chuckle escaped his mouth, as much as he tried to keep it down, he couldn’t. After he realised just how excited Stiles might get over that, and because grumpy wolves don’t chuckle, he rolled his eyes and sighed, very loudly. 

Derek heard the waitress walking slowly towards that table, his eyes fixated on Stiles, watching his every move and controlling his laughter as the boy kept moving around and floating his arms like his whole life depended on it. Then he stood up and caught the waitress by surprise and even though he could have easily caught that frappuccino before it fell and spilled all over his shirt, he just sat there and did nothing instead. “Fuck, Stiles.” 

Then Stiles grabbed his hand and he let him believe that he could drag him around like a puppy, even though he could’ve easily stopped and there was no way Stiles could move him by an inch if he didn’t want him to. He checked around, the parking lot surprisingly empty for this time of the day, before sliding out of his jeans and shirt. “I’m definitely not fitting into this,” he held the shirt in his hand, “just drive me home so that I can change into something decent.” 

 

The only thing Stiles could register before he was pulling his professor out of the coffee shop, was the question, wheter or not he was flirting with him. All the alarms in Stiles’ head were shouting no, with red flags waving and police sirenes wailing in his mind, but the constant fluttering in his stomach was telling him another story. “No sir, professor, sir,” he managed to reply to that question, even though he knew straight away, that the man standing in front of him could separate a lie from the truth.

Mr. Stilinski, as professor Hale liked to call him, well was obliged to call him, couldn’t focus on more than the chuckles and smiles that were coming his way by his professor’s way. That was what he was thinking, when he pulled him out of the coffee shop and that was what he was thinking of now, when he had the hot alpha in front of him. But even those thoughts and the fluttering got a bit fuzzy when the professor started to strip. That’s when Stiles’ heart started going extra fast and even he was afraid it was going to pop out of his chest and straight into the hands of the alpha. The worst feeling accompanying that however, was the fact, that professor Hale knew exactly what effect he had on Stiles and that frankly scared the shit of Stiles, but he had the hottest body he had ever seen nearly naked for his eyes only. 

When he gave him clothes to change into, Stiles thought professor Hale was going to take them to the bathroom of the coffee shop and never expected to just change in front of him, but he didn’t mind. Stiles just hoped, that Mr. Grumpypants wouldn’t notice, that he was drooling and yes, getting a bit hard, just from seeing him shirtless and pantless, but seriously, those muscles were to die for.

He most certainly didn’t expect for his professor to ask him for a ride home though and with that question he nodded, but his imagination was going wild again. He could just imagine being fucked by professor Hale in his car and oh god that made him even harder. But who wouldn’t get aroused next to a body like that?!

“Umm yeah sure, where should I take you?” he asked and sat into the car next to his professor, trying not to look at him too much before he would only get harder.

 

It was impossible to miss Stiles’ heartbeat racing even more than usual ever since he asked him if he was flirting with him, when he started to undress though, the heartbeat suddenly wasn’t the only thing that was sending signals Derek’s way. Even though every bone and fiber in his body was screaming at him just how wrong on so many levels this was, he decided to ignore everything and just do whatever the fuck - literally - he wanted. 

“You lied before, Stiles,” he smiled once they both got into the car, Derek still not wearing anything but his boxer briefs, “didn’t you?” The truth was he didn’t even need to ask this question, as he knew the answer already, hearing Stiles’ heartbeat stop for a second before answering, he knew very well that he lied through his teeth and that was the final push for Derek. 

He wanted to kiss Stiles that day back in his office, just feeling his skin under his hands made him want to press his lips against Stiles’ and that was the most reoccurring thought in his head ever since, and also the reason why he felt it was necessary to avoid and ignore him as much as it was possible. 

“Wherever, possibly somewhere deserted,” he winked and moved his hand on Stiles’ thigh, “since my loft is out of the question.” Whether Stiles understood his intentions or not, he decided to rub his hand a little higher up his thigh, just to make sure that they were both on the same page. 

“You can skip my class in the morning to get some rest after tonight.” 

 

This was all like a scene from a bad porno, but Stiles didn’t mind that at all, since it felt great. Oh just the sound of professor Hale’s voice with sexy undertones was enough to make him quiver a bit and he so much wanted to rip the remaining piece of clothing on the alpha’s body, but he didn’t know if the wolf wanted him, or was just playing with him, because he was once again so freaking aroused.

Then came the words of their destination and Stiles nodded right away, hardening even more at the touch and by the time the alpha’s hand stopped just half an inch away from his crotch, his jeans were way too tight on him. But first somewhere secluded. Who cared, if the alpha was playing him, as long as he had his hands on him.

“So you do want to have your wolfy way with me?” Stiles asked while starting the engine and chuckling a bit, hoping this time, he wouldn’t be told to leave. But god, it was hard to think while that hand was just so close and his cock was just waiting to burst free.

He didn’t even hear the comment about skipping a class, he just drove, he desperately needed to find some remote place and prayed to god professor Hale wasn’t just messing around with him to teach him a lesson. But all the doubts were obscured if Stiles took just one peak at the almost naked body on the passenger seat. Then he saw it too: professor Hale was getting hard too. That made him step on the gas and find a remote place as soon as possible. In a matter of two minutes, that felt like an eternity, he finally found it - an empty campsite next to a forest.

 

“At least now we know what it takes to shut you up, Stiles.” A laugh escaped his mouth, and not a silenced one either but a full proper laugh. It was actually a bit weird, not hearing Stiles ramble about his friends or his father or whatever else that popped into that crazy head of his, and Derek found himself missing his voice a bit - just a tiny bit, though. 

“No, we’re going somewhere secluded so that I can kill you without witnesses around,” he laughed again, “yes I want to have my wolfy way with you, Stiles.” There were times when he wanted to choke Stiles though, but that was when he just wanted him to shut up, to which he found a way better alternative now, apparently. Ironically enough, just as he figured out how exactly to shut Stiles’ mouth, he wished he could hear his rambling. 

When he saw the empty campsite just a few meters ahead, he allowed himself to move his hand just a little bit higher, so that he could feel Stiles’ already hard cock. “Impressive,” he murmured under his breath, biting his lower lip, “bigger than I expected.” 

As soon as the car stopped, Derek wasted no time before grabbing Stiles’ head with his free hand and moved him closer until their lips pressed together tightly and he kissed him hungrily, as this was exactly what he wanted to do ever since Stiles’ body was lying on top of him when they first met. 

“Does it feel like Thor smashed his hammer on the ground?” 

 

Stiles didn’t even notice that he was being quiet, because there was so much commotion in his head and all these thoughts competing for attention, but there was one thought that always won - the thought of having sex with his professor. But the alpha’s voice somehow penetrated those thoughts and Stiles found himself chuckling: “I could think of a few other ways for you to shut me up.”

And then there it was - another way to shut Stiles up was the wolf’s hand on his cock and even through his pants the sensation was driving him crazy. He let out a tiny whimper and stopped the car as soon as possible. But when that happened he only got pulled into what seemed like his dream kiss. He soon found himself slipping his tongue in professor Hale’s mouth, trying to show him, what his tongue could do, would do, if he just let him, to his dick.

Just to make sure that the alpha’s hand wouldn’t leave his crotch, he put his own hand on top of if, causing the wolf’s hand to apply some more pressure to his own member and squeezing his hand at the same time. Oh god how right this all felt. Somewhere deep, deep, deep inside of him he knew that it was wrong though, that it was so wrong doing this with your professor.

Then the magic words came out of his professor’s mouth just after they broke the kiss. “You... Thor?” He couldn’t really say anything more, because he was finding the alpha’s lips again and oh my did geek talk turn Stiles on. It even turned him on enough, that he slipped his hand into the wolf’s boxer briefs and felt his dick.

 

Actually, if Derek was to be honest with himself, he might have had a list in his head about all the possibilities he could try to get Stiles’ to shut up, a list that has been building up from the day that they met. But that was something for Derek to know, and possibly to try and cross some things off of that list in the process. For a second, just the tiniest second, a thought about how this shouldn’t be happening, crossed his head, but there was enough time for self hate tomorrow morning. 

“Fuck,” he breathed into Stiles’ mouth between kisses, just feeling the boy’s tongue in his mouth, as it hungrily brushed up against his, it was enough to get his blood boiling. No, there was no way that something that felt this good could be as wrong as it was supposed to be, no fucking way. His hand caressed Stiles’ crotch, gently at first, but as the kisses grew, his caresses turned into heavy grasping and before he knew it, he was unzipping Stiles’ pants. 

A loud moan escaped his mouth as soon as he felt Stiles’ hand on his bare cock, the touch of his hand was cold - he kind of expected it to be warmer - but it felt so good, he just wanted him to grip tighter and he wanted to feel his tongue against his again, and wish granted. He finally managed to unzip his pants and pull them down just the tiniest bit, to reveal the top of Stiles’ dick, just peeking out and looking absolutely delicious. “God, Stiles!” 

“Does it though? Feel like that for you?” He needed to know just as badly as he needed to taste that cock. 

 

He couldn’t believe this was happening, but Stiles really was happy that it was, even though there was potentially so much danger in this situation. But no because the guy next to him was a werewolf, no, it was because he was his professor. Though he pushed all those thoughts aside, because he just wanted to do, what they were doing right now, from the moment he tackled the wolf to the ground and was lying on top of him.

And oh god how good did the wolf’s - he decided not to call him professor somewhere in the process, because that really would be like a bad porno - tongue swirl in sync with his own. That just caused Stiles’ level of lust heighten though. Adding fire to the situation was the alpha grabbing his crotch with such intensity, Stiles let out a very loud moan accompanied by the word “Fuck.”

He himself didn’t know when the wolf unzipped his pants, he just knew that the top of his dick was now free and he was able to breathe now, but at the same time he felt like he was going to burst if something didn’t happen soon. “I’m not going to beg you with the words _’Professor Hale please, make me come,’_ ” he told the alpha while allowing himself such a short break from their kiss, so that he could shift from his seat into the wolf’s lap. He also managed to pull down the alpha’s boxers and so now the tip of his cock was touching a very delicious looking dick owned by no other than the wolf. That in itself just sent Stiles in another frenzy and he was hissing the man below him with such force, he himself would be surprised, if he actually thought about that twice.

“This seat... It... Reclines...” He managed to mumble out during the kisses, searching for the handle that does just that. He soon found it and in the instant he was lying on top of the wolf, his hand started paying more attention to the other’s cock with a few careful strokes. And during those strokes Stiles mumbled out: “That sure feels like a hammer to me.”

 

Even though Derek got pretty good at suppressing his thoughts, he couldn’t help but wonder, a few times here and there during kisses, about the intensity of it all and the consequences about his - their - actions. Each time, however, he shoved those thoughts away with a fuck that. 

Hearing Stiles’ moans becoming louder and louder, it helped a lot with forgetting about everything else though, just the tone of it and how his lips would press tightly together just seconds after the moan, or how his tongue would slide across his own lips so casually, it was all worth it. Yes, he was basically having sex with his student, in a crappy old Jeep, but he didn’t give a fuck because fuck, it was the most perfect thing that ever happened to him, a fleeting perfect thing, he added in his head and just for a second he could feel his lips form a slight frown at the thought. Not the time, Derek. 

“Oh, you’ll beg,” he said cockily, his mouth going from that short frown into a wide grin as he spoke, “you’ll beg like you never begged before.” With that he instantly lifted Stiles up and gently tossed him back to his seat, holding him down with one hand, while he went for his own dick and pulled it out, with the other. At first he played with it slowly, just short and slow strokes, his eyes fixated on Stiles as he did so. As he started to gain speed though, he couldn’t help the moans coming out of his mouth and how he probably gripped on Stiles’ arm with a bit too much pressure. 

“Enjoying the show, mister Stilinski, or are you ready to beg so you can touch _the hammer_?” It was difficult not to laugh at that ridiculous pun, yet he somehow managed to remain serious, while his stroking kept its settled pace, and it was impossible to miss Stiles’ arousal, both by smell and his raised heartbeat, oh and the hardness of his dick. 

 

This wasn’t happening. No, Stiles wasn’t so close to sexing it up with professor Hale to just be put away like that and being forced to watch the show. “Hey, not fair!” he yelled, frustrated and fighting a losing battle against the hand, that was holding him down. He wanted to at least touch him, but even that wasn’t allowed and he was just so frustrated and so hard and he just wanted that cock so badly it physically hurt him.

But he wasn’t going to bow into the demands to beg, he just wasn’t build that way. So instead, he did, what he knew best. “What, is your fucking wolf so proud that you would rather just jerk off instead of me bringing you to orgasm? You fucking alphas are so proud you always need to have it your way and when one person doesn’t bend to your will you just become jerks and first you ignore me, then you provoke me into having such a hard dick it hurts, and in the end you expect me to just watch?” 

Oh yes, Stiles knew how to throw words around, but begging - that he wouldn’t do. In fact he was prepared to drop the werewolf off and then drive home and jerk off in peace, just so he wouldn’t smell it and that he wouldn’t get his way. Did he want to have sex with his professor? Yes. Was he willing to beg for it? Absolutely not.

It really was torture though, because watching the alpha jerk off only made him harder - if that was even humanly possible - and because at times the arm, that was holding him down, was applying too much pressure. But Stiles gritted his teeth and refused to answer the question about the hammer, even though that reference made him moan. Again. It almost got him to touch himself too, but he was decided on not giving the wolf that pleasure.

 

He sighed heavily until he decided to drop it and he let go of Stiles’ arm. “Fine,” was all he said. Usually he wouldn’t have stopped, he would do his own thing and get out of the car, he’d even just run back to the parking at the coffee shop if he had to, but then again, this was Stiles. Whatever he wanted, Derek was willing to deliver. 

That and maybe - just maybe - he really wanted to feel Stiles’ hand on his dick, or his mouth - yes definitely his mouth too - and just the thought of that made his dick twitch. He didn’t, however, stop jerking himself off, instead he just waited for Stiles to take over the lead, which he of course did, and that felt way better than his own hand, definitely. 

Before he knew it he was moaning and biting his lip in order not to scream too loud, yet an occasional “Fuck Stiles,” did leave his mouth in between moans. His hand found its way - almost automatically - to Stiles’ hard cock and he started playing with it - first slow movements and then the jerking progressed into something a lot more animalistic and instinctive, especially after Stiles’ first louder moan. 

“Fuck I can’t-” he groaned before he pushed Stiles’ back deeper into the seat and his mouth went straight to his dick. At first he just licked the top of it, tasting how Stiles’ felt and fuck, it was the perfect combination - just a bit salty and completely and utterly Stiles. Slowly he licked from the base all the way back to the head until he let the cock slide into his mouth. 

“Mmm, you taste so good!” 

 

“That’s the spirit,” was Stiles’s reply when the alpha finally let him do what he wanted. And what he wanted was to feel the other one’s dick and to be the one that got him off, that got him to scream his name in ecstasy. So as soon as he was free his hand went to the gorgeous sex organ and started playing with it slowly, cupping his balls every once in a while.

What Stiles wanted too, was to feel their lips touching, so as soon as he felt a hand on his own cock, he went straight for the kiss. It was even better than the previous ones and maybe, just maybe, Stiles felt something in his stomach as well as his heart started beating even faster and he was pretty sure that didn’t have anything to do with his arousal.

But then he was pushed back into his seat again and just as he wanted to protest, he felt the alpha’s mouth on his dick. Now he really had trouble concentrating as incoherent babbling came out of his mouth by the sheer pleasure that mouth and that tongue were giving him. “Please don’t stop... Like ever...” were the only actual words he could say as he was feeling himself coming close. But he didn’t want it to stop...

As the words about tasting good came out of his professor’s mouth, Stiles couldn’t hold it in any longer and so he finally begged: “Please make me come...” He accompanied that beg with a soft squeeze of the wolf’s dick.

 

It was a blessing that Stiles decided that they should continue with the kissing, as it helped mute the sounds coming out from Derek’s mouth - and it was probably a tactic to keep himself from moaning too loud as well, at least that’s what he assumed. However he couldn’t help but to breathe heavily into Stiles’ mouth, bite down on his lip to prevent himself from screaming his name out loud, and he might have had his claws buried deep into the seats of the car - Stiles was so going to kill him, he thought to himself but couldn’t actually bring himself to care at that moment. 

“So, you like it?” He looked up to meet Stiles’ eyes for a second before he returned back to the task at hand, this time making sure to take it all in, all the way down to the base of his dick - thank god for no gag reflexes, huh? As his head kept moving up and down, the taste of Stiles’ dick in his mouth and the noises coming from his mouth, he couldn’t resist the urge to move his hand to his own cock and start jerking himself off impatiently. So, he might indeed have to take care of it on his own now, he didn’t care as long as he kept his mouth where it currently was. 

“So bossy,” he grunted but nevertheless he did as he was told, he wrapped his mouth even tighter around his dick, his tongue making slow swirls at the top of the head, all while his hand moved up and down in sync with his head. As he started to speed up his pace, he could hear Stiles getting louder and louder, his heartbeat racing at the speed of light, and he could tell that he was so, so close and when he gave it one last lick, the boy exploded in his mouth. 

Derek wasn’t far behind though, and with Stiles soft squeeze, he came all over himself and some even spurted onto the seat - which was sure to leave a mark, and a distinctive Derek smell in the Jeep - and that was when he moved back to his position and gave a cocky smile in Stiles’ direction. 

“Well, now that you got your sexual fantasy fulfilled, you can take me home, mister Stilinski.”


End file.
